


Stuck On You

by fallingforfiction



Category: Stitchers (TV)
Genre: Cliche, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 22:48:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4853513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingforfiction/pseuds/fallingforfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was comfortable with Cameron, which was more than she could say about any other man in her life. Kirsten then thought that if this was how every date with Cameron would be, she couldn't wait to have more; on purpose, too. (One shot)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuck On You

Forty-five minutes. Liam was officially  _forty-five_  minutes late to dinner. Kirsten knew because she was practically  _starving_  at that point, but also because she’d been incessantly checking her phone for the time like a mad woman; not that she’d ever admit to it. He hadn’t called; he hadn’t texted. He just  _wasn’t_ there.

“Are you ready to order yet, miss?” The waitress asked once more, the exact same look of pity returning to her features that she wore the last few times she’d asked.

“No, no;” She began, clearing her throat awkwardly, “Just give me a few more minutes?” She asked politely, trying to hide her embarrassment. 

The waitress nodded, shooting her an apologetic smile before making her rounds to the other tables. Kirsten took this time to take a sly glance around the room, the couples at the tables closest to her wearing the same pitying look as well. 

Looking back to her phone, she prayed to see  _something,_ absolutely _anything_  from him, but still nothing. She could feel the intruding, benevolent stares from strangers and the longer they stared, the more it began making her blood boil.

She’d just about had enough and accepted being obviously stood-up, leaning down to grab her purse when someone burst through the main doors of the restaurant. 

It was Cameron. Her brows furrowed as she watched his rapid movements, letting her eyes wander around to determine who he was here for.

“Sweetie! I’m so sorry I’m late; traffic was  _insane_.”

The thought that he was clearly talking to someone else was thrown out the window just as quickly as it had entered her mind; he was looking at  _her_ ; he was making his way over to _her._

He leaned down to place a kiss on her cheek as she grabbed his shoulder.

“What are you doing, Cameron?” She whispered into his ear, eliciting a shiver from him.

“Just go with it, alright?” He pulled away, smiling and taking his seat opposite her.

Kirsten nodded, her expression fully representing the confusion that was swimming around her head. She felt like she wasn’t  _actually_  there when the waitress came back with a genuine smile on her face; like she was an outsider looking in on the events unfolding in front of her eyes.

“It’s about time you showed up! You had her really worried, you know.” She winked. 

“I know. It really was horrible of me to get her so worked up.” He reached for her hand on the table, lacing their fingers together.

“So, you’re ready to order now, I take it?”

Kirsten watched as the waitress’ eyes greedily took in Cameron’s guise while he was ordering, snapping out of the weird state she’d found herself in. She waited until she was gone to speak.

“How did you know I’d be here? Or that Liam wasn’t gonna show…” She trailed off, her lap suddenly seeming incredibly interesting to look at.

“I remembered you talking about the restaurant. I was already in the area when I figured I’d _casually_  walk by but when I saw you sitting in here alone; everyone looking at you like something broken-” He paused, his brows crinkling. “I knew I had to do something. I couldn’t let your night be ruined by an asshole.” He finished confidently, squeezing her hand.

A laugh escaped her throat, biting her lip to keep it quiet.

“Besides, you look too gorgeous tonight to let it go to waste.” He shrugged.

“Ooh, steady lab rat.” She quoted Camille; feeling brave. 

He scowled at her jokingly, rubbing his thumb along her palm. She never thought such a simple gesture could cause her heart to race.

“Thank you.” She whispered suddenly to his compliment, her tone completely serious as she’d realized she had yet to really thank him.

“You’re welcome.” He smiled, looking back to their intertwined hands.

After hours of discussing lame dates and work, they’d noticed that they stayed until closing and began walking out into the chilly Los Angeles nighttime air.

“Nice daisy flower crown, by the way. I’ve never seen anything like that on you before.” He spoke.

She became quite self conscious at his comment. She’d completely forgotten that she’d opted to wear one. He could see the distress contorting her face, quickly sliding his hand into hers. 

“Don’t worry, I really like it.” He winked, calming her back down immediately. 

She was comfortable with Cameron, which was more than she could say about any other man in her life. Kirsten then thought that if this was how every date with Cameron would be, she couldn’t wait to have more; on purpose, too.

**Author's Note:**

> Can’t tell if this sucks or not…make sure to let me know what you think! I hope you liked it(:


End file.
